My Unexpected Love
by Cassiopeia91
Summary: Just Lily pondering on her relationship with her true love. Who Harry's true father is. (doesn't even mention snape if thats what you're thinking.) One-Shot


A/N- Hey, this is a plot bunny that just kinda popped into my head. It should be pretty short, and pretty sad. Just Lily pondering on her relationship with her true love. Probably the only one on with this pairing.

**My Unexpected Love**

When I first came to Hogwarts I had expectations. I thought I would come to this school, this supposedly magical school, and find my knight in shining armor. A man perfect in every way.

Through my years there, I learned that not all expectations were meant to be fulfilled, that no man is perfect.

Though, many thought the elusive James Potter was very close. My friends, the other girls, had come over to my house the summer after our 5th year. They told my mother, the ever-hopeless romantic, that he had something of a crush on me.

She never would leave it alone from that day on.

Anyway, in my 6th year, our defense against the dark arts teacher got an apprentice. Alastor Moody.

They other girls said he was plain looking, I thought he was handsome, they said he was anti-social, I thought he was shy; they said he was paranoid; I thought he was smart and brave. Everything I had ever hoped for.

Slowly, as the year went on, we grew to be close friends, he gave me tutoring to help my already good grades, and I gave him a friend to keep the loneliness from becoming too much.

After about five months, the friendship grew and we bonded further, as a girlfriend and boyfriend, though no one knew. Not so slowly, we grew from closely bonded, to being in love, to being lovers. It was getter harder to keep our relationship a secret.

Lucius Malfoy tried his hardest to figure out the depth of our relationship, to find out if we were anything for than teacher and student.

That summer we corresponded frequently, finally when my mother put me at my nerves end, I told her about my relationship with my 26-year-old lover. She said many bad things, that he was a pedophile, that he was sick, that I was much to young for love. Maybe she was right, maybe I was too young, but I did and do know that a love him, that I will always love him.

James Potter's crush on me evidently grew to, so that he became obsessed. He wasn't really a bad guy, he just didn't know when to stop. He eventually found out about my love and used it against me.

The night of my graduation James said that if I did not marry him, he would tell the world my secret, he would ruin my reputation and that of my love. I hated him then.

We graduated, James and I. Moody stayed at the school for another year of apprenticeship. I still loved him and he still loved me. We did not end our relationship.

After James and I were married, Moody and I saw less of each other, but we still held on to the relationship.

I became pregnant a year into the marriage, James thought it was his child. It was not, it was the son of my love, it was my love child.

James named him Harry, though I didn't like that name, I didn't think it matched the child's rightful last name at all. Harry Moody. Nope, sounds horrible.

When he was born on July 31, 1980, I decided to put a spell on him. James had just walked out of the room for a coffee and I signaled for moody to come in. I asked my love to put a spell on little Harry so he would look like James.

Only Alastor and I had the power to remove the spell, if neither of us removed it by his sixteenth birthday it would remove itself. Sixteen, that was how old I was when I met my love.

Today is the thirtieth of October, 1981. I plan to tell James tomorrow, no, I plan to tell the world tomorrow. I, Lily Evans Potter, love Alastor Moody. That Harry is his son and that I shall love them both for eternity.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans Potter

That was a letter written from Lily to Dumbledore, explaining everything. Sadly, Lily was never able to tell James her feelings, or to live out her life happily with Alastor.

The day after this letter was written, October 31, 1981, Lord Voldermort attacked, killing James and herself.

She had expected to live out the rest of her life with her love, but it seems not all expectations are meant to be fulfilled.

A/N- Well, I hope you liked it, though I will probably be getting quit a few bad reviews for my choice of pairing. Cheers!

Cassiopeia91


End file.
